Sealand: The College Years
by I'm gonna raichu a story
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Sealand would be like in college? Now would be a good time to find out... Main ship is SealandxSeborga, but there will be mentions of other pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I absolutely adore writing Fanfic that include Sealand and when I saw the episode that introduced Seborga, I immediately shipped them. They're just so perfect for each other! I knew I had to write a SeborgaxSealand(not sure what the ship name is yet though, could be something like "Seaborga" or "Sebland") fanfic, so here it is. Also, I just wanted to tell you that this story will include a lot of other characters and shippings like FrUk, Spamono, and PolandxLiechtenstien(again not sure about there ship name, perhaps PoLiet, or something like that).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia...**

* * *

_Finally!_ Romeo thought as he walked down the hallway. _College! Endless parties, sex, and most importantly... no bedtime! These next four years are going to rock! Now let's see, dorm numbers, 209...211, hm interesting, they skipped 210..213, wha-what? No 212? 215 couldn't possibly be afte- Oh my god, it is 215. Please don't let 217 be ne- Ah but it is. You know, for a school, these people are __**pretty**__ dumb. Well, anyway, this is my room_.The 18 year old shook his head as he unlocked the door with his room key. _This is it. As soon as I step into this room, college has officially begun._ He took a long exaggerated breath before he flung the door open and was about to take a step in when a voice called out.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, swinging the door open like a barbarian!" it cried. "And take off those shoes, the room is carpeted!"

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize," Romeo apologized, removing his shoes and putting them to the side. He walked slowly into the room to find a cute nerdy looking blond teen folding clothes on one of the two twin beds. _Okay wow, this room is bigger than expected. _It was an average sized room with two of everything, beds, dressers, and nightstands. There were two doors out of the room. One that went to a full-sized kitchen, and another that went to a luxury sized bathroom. It looked like the blond had taken over the right side of the room. His side was covered in blue and plastered all over the walls were posters of what seemed to be a port and a few of them were titled Sealand.

His eyes continued to wander across the room until they found their way back to the blond. Okay, so he was more than just cute, he was fucking gorgeous! He had bright blue eyes was like a sea he'd happily get lost in. He had beautiful blond locks that people usually only dreamed of. And his body was ju-_Oh god, stop looking at him, he'll think you're staring! But I am staring, he's just so good looking...No! Must. Look. Away! But I can't. No stop it! But come on, maybe just a__** little**__ peek! No, come on man! Have some self-restraint!_ Somewhere during this rant he started to start saying things aloud, causing the blond to look at him quizzically.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." the Italian assured meekly, not wanting to anger his roommate again and extended out his hand."I'm Michelangelo Romeo Vargas, but everybody just calls me Romeo." The other teen saw the his tentativeness and smiled.

"Well, hello there Michelangelo. I am Peter Kirkland," the blond greeted warmly, shaking the brunette's extended hand. "And no need to be so hesitant. I'm not usually so rude, it's just that I'm a bit of a stickler when it comes to manners and basic etiquette."

"Um..okay." The green-eyed man retreated his hand. _Is that supposed to be an insult? _"And I told you, you can call me Romeo."

"I heard you, Michelangelo. Now if you excuse me, I need to go wash some clothes." Peter put his folded clothes into a laundry basket.

"Wait, you're going to wash _those _clothes?" Romeo questioned incredulously.

"Um, yes. Do you have a problem with that?" The blond asked, looking at his roommate quizzically.

"It's just that you folded those clothes. Why would you do that? Those clothes are just going get messed up again when you put them in the washing machine."

"Silly boy," the other teen chuckled, shaking his head. "It is just like asking why you have to fix your bed on the morning if you are just going to sleep in it again that night."

"Exactly! What's the point?"

"Do you mean to tell me, that you do not make your bed in the mornings?" Peter inquired, his mouth agape.

"Uh, yeah. Why? Do _you _have a problem with that?"

"I certainly do. We are most definitely going to have to do something about that, but for now, I need to go to the laundry room." The blue-eyed young adult got up and made his way to door when his roommate asked him a question.

"Wait, it's the first day. How do you already have dirty clothes?" the Italian suddenly realized.

"Ugh, so many questions." Peter whined, as he walked out of the dorm. "Can a guy just wash his clothes without being bombarded with such fatuous questions?" _Fatuous? _Romeo thought._ What the hell does that mean? Probably smart or something._

"Okay, whatever. Now that he's gone..." He quickly closed the door and took off his pants. He's started to swing them above his head while screaming, "Woohoo! I'm in college bitches! I am ama-" He suddenly lost grip of the article of clothing causing it to go flying across the room and landing on Peter's already set up night stand. He swiftly removed it, causing the alarm clock it landed on to fall to the floor. _Oh no, please tell me I didn't break it_, he thought as he picked up the clock. He examined it to find that the object was still perfectly intact. He put it back down on the stand and jumped onto his bed. _This year is going to be legen- wait for it..._

"I forgot my detergent," Peter said, as he opened the door, and walked in, still holding his laundry basket. "If these people honestly think that I'm going to use the same detergent as some of the buffoons that go he- Oh my heavens no!" His basket dropped to floor as he scurried over to his night stand. "What on earth happened to my alarm clock?!"

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked worriedly. _Maybe I did break the clock._

"Well, um, it's just that I am a very organized person. In fact, I'm so organized that people tend to call me a bit of a control freak," he explained, not taking his eyes off his clock.

"Um, okay. What does that have to with that clock?"

"Oh, but don't you see, it has everything to do with this clock. I came here today at_ 6am_ just to make sure I could set up my side of the room without my roommate getting in my way," he chuckled nervously. "But now I see that was all for not, cause you just came and ruined everything."

"Whoa, whoa dude. I didn't ruin a thing," the Italian defended, lifting himself in a sitting position and putting his hands up.

"Oh really? Cause you see, I placed this clock _exactly_ two inches away from the edge of the table, and now it is..." The blond opened a drawer, took out a ruler, and measured the distance of the alarm clock to the edge of the nightstand. "It is two inches and one-eighth! One-eighth! That's two-sixteenths! Four-thirty secondths! Why, even a whole eight-sixty fourths! And if you didn't do it, then I guess we have little trolls who like to push alarm clocks an eighth of an inch when you are out doing laundry and I for one, cannot live with such demon spawn. So I am just going to call the head administrator right now." Peter quickly took out his phone.

"Wait, you know the head administrator phone number?"

"Know it? I have it on speed dial. Now if you will excuse me, I need to make a call, I mean, unless you have something to tell me?" he asked, waving his phone in front of the brunette's face.

"Okay, okay. While you were gone, your clock... _accidentally_ fell off the table, but I picked it up and put it exactly where I found it."

"Well...actually, you put it one-eighth of an inch away from where you found it. It may not seem like it, but I place everything here perfectly. You see, this nightstand is precisely one and seven-eighths of an inch away from the bed and I sleep on my back exactly two and half inches away from the edge of my bed. And before you ask, no, I do not move in my sleep. Anyway, when the alarm goes off in the morning, my body at the precise location for me to simply outstretch my arm and have my index finger land perfectly on the middle of the off button on clock. If the clock was even one-sixty fourth of an inch off, let alone a giant one-eighth, when I would try to turn the clock off in the morning, I wouldn't be able to do it properly and it would through my whole day's dynamic off. But alas, it is not really your fault, for I forgot to hang up my measuring chart, which shows where I place everything. Remind me to do that later."

"What?" the Italian started. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly so."

"But th-" Suddenly the blue-eyed teen's phone started to ring.

"Oh, you must excuse me, I need to take this," Peter said as answered his phone.

"Bu-" Romeo started but was interrupted by his roommate raising his index finger.

"Hey Ravis," the blonde greeted the person on the phone. "You just finished setting up your room...you want to me to come check it out...okay, I shall meet you in your room at.." The shorter male checked his watch. "At 2:24 and 13.57 seconds. Okay, okay, I know how excited you are. Look Ravy, the longer you talk to me now, the later I will get to your dorm, you see now, I will get to you dorm at 2:24 and 21.45 seconds, mmhm, mmhm, now it's 2:24 and 26.13 seconds, okay then, bye now." He closed his phone and put it in his pocket before looking at the bewildered brunette in front of him.

"Well, as you may have heard, I have to go meet my friend. So uh... see you later I suppose." He started to leave the room when his roommate asked him a question.

"How did you do that?" _Just keep walking, _Peter thought, _maybe he will think I just didn't hear him. _He kept on walking as if he hasn't heard anything.

"Hey dude! How did you do that?!" the green-eyed teen repeated loudly. The blonde rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Do what?" he asked irritated, rolling on the balls of his feet.

"How did you know exactly what time you'd arrive?"

"That's why you stopped me? Ugh, now I'm going to be late," he realized, glancing at his watch again. "At this rate, I'll make it at 2:26 and 15.31 seconds! Now I have to run to make it on time and the thought of running all the way down to 210 is exhausting. Meh, I will just tell him you made me late." He started to turn around when the Italian started talking yet again.

"I'm sorry to break the news to you buddy, but room 210 does not exist." the brunette explained smugly. "Sounds like your boy gave you a fake room number."

"Okay first of all, don't ever call me "buddy" again, and secondly, what do you mean room 210 does not exist?"

"I mean, when I was walking down the hallway, room 210 was nowhere to be found."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I am _pretty_ sure I saw a door marked 210 on the right side of the corridor."

"Right side?"

"Oh god, why do I take anything you say seriously?"

"Dude, what right side?" Romeo asked again, interested to where this was going.

"Honestly? You do know that a corridor has two sides, right? The school put all the even room numbers on the right side and all the odds on the left."

"Interesting theory," the Italian said, making a suggestive face as though he was contemplating the idea. "Perhaps I'll test it out one day."

"Oh my dear lord, I am roomed with a complete and utter idiot," Peter mumbled as he left the room and closed the door.

"I think he likes me," the brunette smiled to himself.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Ta ta for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so lately I have been trolling the Hetalia fanfics for stories that in SealandxSeborga and now I thimk the proper name for that shipping is SeboSea. Anyway, so in this chapter I introduce Wy, England, Poland, and Liecthenstein.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form...**

* * *

Two Days Later

"So I met your roommate yesterday. He's in my Econ 101 class," Kaelin explained as she sat down at the table in the library with her friend. "His name is Peter Kirkland, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Hey, isn't your last name Kirkland too?" Romeo questioned, sitting down and opening his textbook.

"Yeah, but there's no relation. Anyway, why do you like him so much? He seemed like such a dork."

"What can I say, he's a control freak who's got my curiosity piqued."

"What?"

"I said, he's a nerd who my infatuation with is completely absurd."

"What's- What's happening?"

"What? I'm just saying he's a prick who probably has a good d-"

"Okay, stop, I get it.."

"What? All I was going to say was donut."

"What? As is he probably has a good donut?"

"Yeah, yesterday I saw him with a box of donuts from Dunkin' Donuts, I figure they were probably good."

"But donut doesn't rhyme with prick."

"What is it with you and the rhyming? Yeesh!"

"Whatever. So what? Are you in love with him or something?"

"Oh god no, he's really good looking and all, but have you heard him talk?"the Italian asked. "Half the time I don't even know what he's saying."

"So you have a crush on him, then?"

"Yeah, I guess, but he's so darn annoying that there's no way I'm going to act on it. Like yesterday, I was having my daily dose of pasta during lunchtime and he had the nerve to come up to me and say that, apparently, 'fifteen pounds of pasta is too much for one person to consume during one meal'. Can you believe that?! I mean, he doesn't know me! He doesn't know my life! He doesn't know when I like to siesta! _Somebody_ needs to get off their high horse."

"You know what you need to do, right? You need to go and bring them down to planet earth, like right now," the brunette suggested, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"You know what? You're absolutely correct. Excuse me." The green-eyed man collected all his books of the table, stood up, and exited the library. He scurried across the universities campus all the way to his dorm building. He ran through the entrance and leaped up the stairs.

_Whoa, gotta catch my breath, _Romeo thought as he practically fainted at the top of the stairs. _I feel like my lungs gonna burst. Why the hell did I run all this way? The only time I've ran in my whole life was when mom said there was only slice of lasagna left in the fridge. I don't even think I ran then, it was more like I was sashaying at a vibrant pace. I can- _His thoughts were interrupted by a blond bushy browed man in a tweed jacket tapping him on the shoulder.

"Can you move?" he asked irritated. "_Some of us_ want to use the stairs."

"Oh, I'm sorry professor," the Italian apologized before moving out of the way.

"Professor?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh god no, stop raising those caterpillars at me! I feel like they're going to tackle me at any moment!" the brunette cried, averting his eyes. "Should I call you sir instead, or are you one of those "cool cats" professors that prefer kids to call them by their first name? I'll do anything, just stop doing that thing with your eyebrows! Tell me who to be and I'll be it!" The man seemed to finally understand what he was saying as a look of anger formed on his face.

"Well I never! I am not a bloody professor, but a young and hip lad like yourself!"

"Really? 'Cause based on what you just said and that tweed jacket of yours, I would've guessed differently. In fact, I did." Romeo looked back at the man and was relieved to see he was no longer lifting his eyebrow.

"What?" the man asked shocked. "Tweed jackets are no longer happening? Ugh, I can't keep up with all these passing fads anymore."

"Um...I'm _pretty _sure they were never 'happening' but okay. Look man, I've gotta go, but this was fun, we should do this again sometime." He patted the blond on the back and walked down the hallway. He was was about to arrive to his dorm when room 215 door flung open and a blond teen stormed out.

"Don't like, ever talk to me again!" the teen cried.

"But Feliks, all I asked you was why do you have so many different email accounts," a brunette explained as exited room 215.

"Ugh, isn't it obvious Tory?" Feliks asked incredulously, turning around to face his roommate. "I have my hotmail to talk to my hotmail friends, my aol to talk to my aol friends, and my yahoo to talk to my yahoo friends! Get with the program!"

"Then why do you have a gmail?"

"Oh my god Toris, I obviously have it so I can use google drive to write my Fanfiction."

"Why don't you just use micros-"

"Fanfiction!" the green-eyed man exclaimed, waving his hand in the air and snapping his fingers.

"Feliks," Toris sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I was ju-"

"Stop talking! One more word from you and I am like, totally outta here!" the Polish boy warned, fingers ready to be snapped.

"But F-"

"That's it, I'm outta here!" the blond yelled, snapping his fingers as he ran past Romeo.

"Feliks, come back!" the brunette cried, running after his friend. _Oh god, _the Italian thought as he walked up to his door and unlocked. _Peter might be one of the normal ones. _He opened his door, and started talking right away.

"Looky here bucko, I have to-" he began, but quickly stopped when he realized that Peter was standing in the middle room. Wet. With the only a short white towel, clinging to his waist. If he thought the man was gorgeous before, then he must be a fucking god now. His perfect yellow hair was now a dangerous dirty blond and was sticking across his face. The water was making his muscles glisten in the most delicious way. You could still see the water dripping from his toned body. The way-

"For the love of god, close the flipping door! You are letting in a draft!" the blond yelled.

"Oh right, sorry." Romeo quickly entered the room and closed the door.

"Thank you. Now what did you have to tell me?"

"What?"

"When you came you said you had to do something. What is it?" Peter questioned annoyed, moving hair out off his eyes.

"It's just that- I want to- Oh god."

"What?"

"I want to- I have- you know what? Just give me a minute," the brunette said, turning around to look at the door.

"Are you okay Michelangelo?"

"I'm fine, I just can't talk to you like that." the Italian explained, trying his best not to look back at the teen.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, while your half-naked," he snapped, not thinking about it.

"Why is that?"

"Cause um...it's... it's indecent. You can't just parade around in the room half-naked like it's nobody's business. Put some clothes on; it's called common courtesy."

"Okay, first of all, I have already put my clothes on so you can turn around now. And secondly, what makes you think you so high and mighty? Why, just two days ago, when I came back to get my detergent you were not wearing any pants." Romeo was disappointed to turn around to find Peter sitting on his bed and typing on his laptop in an oversized orange hoodie and light blue jeans. _Okay, this is your chance. Time to take him off his high horse. All you gotta do is be witty and condescending. _

"Okay A, I'm only like 5 ft. 6 so I'm not really all that high. And two, have you seen my arms? I guess they're kind of muscled but I wouldn't call myself mighty."

"Oh my dear lord, are you serious?"

"Yeah, look at them," the green-eyed teen instructed, flexing his arm. "See look, they're kinda like noodles." He started to poke his arm and smiled.

"Okay, look this was...not fun at all," Peter said, shaking his head and closing his laptop. "I am just going to go hang out with Ravis. So uh...bye, I suppose." He put his laptop on his nightstand and moved past his roommate to leave the room.

"Wait!" The Italian cried, turning around and grabbed the blond's arm but immediately let go when a surge of electricity raced through him.

"Whoa, did you feel that?!" he asked, rubbing his hand across his arm.

"Um, yeah," the blue-eyed teen agreed, looking at his arm quizzically. "That was weird."

"Do you think we have super powers or something? Oh my god, we could totally quit college and become an act in the circus. We could be called "Electro-Boys" and our slogan could be "Romeo and Peter: They're electrifying!". My name goes first 'cause I came up with the idea, but we can negotiate that later."

"What, no! That shock was probably caused by all the static electricity created by the carpet in the room. We do not have superpowers."

"Are you positive? 'Cause that sure felt like super powers."

"How does something feel like superp- You know what? I am not going to ask. I am pretty sure I do not want to know. I have got to go now." Peter quickly left the room and closed the door before the brunette could respond.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed the update! Please comment in the form of a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Sorry for taking so with this update; I've just really haven't had any ideas for this story until lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry if their any grammatical errors; I tried to catch all of them.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...**

* * *

The Next Night

Romeo dropped Kealin off at her dorm and was heading to his room as he listened to his Ipod. It was cold outside so he had on his black over-sized jacket and wore the hood up. "~Ow, we want the funk~," the Italian sang as unlocked his room door. "~Give up the funk. We want the funk~" He put his keys back into his pocket and entered his dorm. What he saw next made him stop dead in his tracks. In front of him, he saw... his roommate Peter... in bed... sleeping... at 7:03 p.m. _What the hell? _The brunette thought as looked around, waiting to see if anybody would jump out behind his bed and scream, 'You've just been pranked!'. _You've got to be kidding me! It's way too early for anyone to be sleeping. I mean, I would get it if it was 8:30 or something. Things get __**real**__ crazy after 8:30. The only reason I'm even here is because Kealin had to finish an essay and I didn't want to go out alone. This is just ridiculous. I- I simply cannot let this be. _He walked over to Peter's bed and started to shake the man side to side to awake him.

"Dude! Wake up!" Romeo cried. "You've got to get up man! It's _way_ too early for anyone to be asleep!" Despite all his efforts, the blond simply groaned and turned over. _Damn, and I thought I was a heavy sleeper. Wait- I know how to wake him up!_ He climbed on his roommate's bed and set his body on top of Peter's. He started to shake him again; this time more vigorously. "Dude, wake up!" he exclaimed again. "Just come on! Get up!" He threw his head back in exasperation. "Come on, dude! I know you want to get up, Petey, so just do it! I know you want it!" Being shaken so much, Peter woke up just in time to see a hooded man on him throwing his head back while screaming "I know you want it!"

"Oh my goodness, a rapist!" the blond screamed, while rapidly shooting up to a sitting position, causing Romeo to fall to the floor.

"Wait- a rapist?! Where?" the Italian yelled, looking around the room frantically.

"Where is my whistle?" the Sealander cried, jumping off his bed and searching his nightstand.

"No thanks dude, a simple thank you will suffice. You don't need to give me a whistle to show your gratitude," the brunette explained, waving off the idea.

"I am not thanking you for anything!" Peter exclaimed, rummaging through the drawers. "Found it!" He took out a whistle, put it against his lips and started to blow air, creating a loud, piercing sound.

"Whoa, dude! You play the whistle too? I thought I was the only one! Hold on a sec," Romeo grinned, as he stood up and leaped on his bed. He reached under his bed and pulled out a bronze whistle. "What do you think? Pretty impressive, huh?" he said, showing off his 'instrument.' The blond started to get a little puzzled but kept blowing into his whistle.

"You play pretty well, my man. Kind of makes me wanna dance!" the brunette jumped off his bed and began to do the 'Riverdance'.

"What the..." the blond said, putting down his whistle.

"Well don't stop there man! You're only half-way through the song!" Romeo complained as he stopped dancing.

"What are..what is...I am so confused right now."

"What? Did you forget how it goes? That's okay, I'll show you." he took off his hood and put his whistle on his lips but before he got to do a single blow he was interrupted by his roommate's screaming.

"Wait- Romeo?! It has been you this entire time?!"

"Well..yeah. I mean, unless you know of someone else who lives here."

"Wait- hold on just a gosh darn tootin second. Do not try to play this off as if it was obvious it as to who you were the whole time, okay? When I awoke, all I saw was a hooded man laying upon me yelling 'I know you want it.'"

"Yeah, I was just trying to wake you up. I see no confusion in that."

"Why would you sit upon me to simply wake me up? A simple tap would have sufficed," the blond pointed out.

"What?!" the Italian cried incredulously. "A simple tap on the- what?! Okay clearly, you have not tried to wake yourself up before. Because a simple tap on the- you know I'm not even going to get into that. Let it just be_ known, _okay, that sitting on you was not my first choice. There's no way a simple tap o- no, j- just no." Romeo finished shaking his head.

"Fine then. Let us just agree to disagree."

"No, let's agree that I was right an-"

"What, no," Peter interrupted. "How i-"

"That I was right and you were wrong!" the brunette repeated loudly.

"You know what, fine. Whatever floats your boat."

"Yeah, 'cause it is fine. And you know what? It does float my boat, okay? And my boat just shot your boat, mmhmm. So while you boat is sinking, my boat is floating away on the river of happiness. What do you got to say to that?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Nevermind, I guess. So, now that you have awoken me, what is it that you needed me for?" Peter sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you wake me up?"

"Um, cause you were _sleeping_," the Italian snorted. _I thought that was __**pretty**__ obvious._

"Wait, hold on," the blond said, trying to make sure he heard the man correctly. "You woke _me _up, because I was_ sleeping_?"

"Well, don't say it like that. You made it sound stupid."

"That is the way you said it."

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't make it sound it stupid, or else that would have made me sound stupid and that wouldn't reflect on me in any positive way, so BAM! You've just been lawyered!"

"What?!" Peter cried, searching the room for somebody else to verify and explain what had just happened. "What the- I can no-"

"Shhh," Romeo whispered as he walked forward and silently put his finger on the blond's lips. "It's okay. Don't waste anytime trying to think of a good remark. There's just no coming back from being awesomely lawyered like that. It's just no use."

"Get your filthy paws off of me!" Peter cried, swatting the Italian's hand away and backing up into the wall.

"Whoa! What are you talking about? My hands are as clean as hell, mkay?" the brunette defended, walking to his roommate and raising his hands in front of his face. "Do you not see these puppies? Not _only _are these bad boys sparkly clean, they're fucking gorgeous! You do not get hands like these by just sitting around and eating pasta all day. I spend at _least_, at the very_ least_, two hours a day washing and moisturizing them. And that's not even including my manicures."

"Okay Michelangelo, there is nothing to be so upset about. They are just hands."

"Well maybe to your they are! I mean, just look at those savages you call hands!" Romeo swiftly grabbed hold of the blue-eyed man's hand. "I mean there just so- whoa."

"What?" Peter asked, eyeing the man suspiciously. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all actually." the Italian started to rub his other on the blonds. "Your hands, they're just so... just so..."

"So what?"

"Perfect. They're just... perfect." Romeo started to rub more violently now, almost as if petting the hand. "I mean, it's rough and callus but so smooth at the same time. It's incredible really. I could hold these hands all day," he finished dreamily.

"Yeah, okay. I am just going to take my hand back now." Peter said, as he pulled his hand back to his side.

"Wait, no... don't go," the brunette protested, although making no effort to retrieve the hand back.

"Okay, you know what? I think I will just go spend the night in Ravis's dorm," Peter said as he went over and made his bed. "His roommate is out of town for the week so he will have an extra bed."

"What? Why? What did I do?" the brunette inquired as he turned to face his roommate.

"Are you serious?" the blond asked incredulously as he straightened out a crease in his sheets. "I think the more appropriate question is 'What haven't you done?'"

"But you see if I asked you that question then it would've implied that I already known what I've done and then they're would've have been no point in the question in the first place. So, no offense but, I think I worded my question correctly."

"Just take deep breaths Peter," the Sealander muttered to himself. "You will be out of here soon."

"Excuse me.. Petey?" Romeo started to poke the man on the back. "You still haven't answered my question. What did I do?"

"Okay let us see." The blond turned around sharply as he began to count off on his fingers." Number one, you woke me up for absolutely no reason-"

"Okay, we've talked about this. I woke you up because you went to sleep way too early. It was only 7:03."

"What?! That is completely absurd! Why wou- that mak- you know what? Nevermind," the blond concluded, shaking his head. "Number two, you basically raped m-"

"I told you, I was just trying to wake you up!" Romeo defended, taking a step towards Peter.

"And I told you, a simple tap on the shoulder would have sufficed!" the blond cried as he took a step towards the brunette, making their faces less than two centimeters apart.

"How many times do I have to say that there was no possible way that a 'a simple tap on the shoulder' would've woken you up?!" _Okay, I've no idea when this turned into a screaming match, _Romeo thought. _but why do I find him ten times more attractive than before?_

"I think I know how to wake myself up!"

"Really? Have you've ever tried to wake yourself up before?! 'Cause it's pretty hard!" _Okay Romeo, you should probably back up right now... being this close to him isn't going to end well for you. _Contrary to his thoughts, he moved even closer to the man, causing Peter's breath to hitch.

"Um... why did you move closer?"

"You have pretty eyes."_ Crap, did I just say that?_

"Oh... um.. thanks," the blond blushed, looking at his feet,

"You're welcome." _How did we get here? _"So um... are you still going to go to Ravis's?"

"What, Yeah," Peter said, immediately looking up and backing up into his bed. "I mean, what reason would I have to not go? You are still very annoying."

"I don't know... I just... maybe..."

"Exactly. You have no reason." Peter reached under the bed and pulled out a pre-packed duffel bag.

"The freak? Were you planning on this or something?"

"No. It is... it is just that you never know when you are going to need one. Things happen," the blond shrugged

"No, things don't just happen. When I moved in here, I knew that I was making a commitment, okay? That I was going to be in this relationship for the long run. And we have only lived together for what? A week? And you already have a bag packed? It's like..[sniffle]..you're not even trying," Romeo explained, wiping away a tear.

"Wait, what? What are you saying? You are talking like we are married or something."

"But aren't we?" the Italian questioned, taking a step towards his roommate.

"No."

"Oh, right," the brunette chuckled, as he jumped on his bed. "Have fun in Ravis's room."

"Um... okay." The man retrieved his bag and left the room.

* * *

**Please leave any comments you have in the form of a review! You can tell me what you liked about the chapter, what you didn't like, anything really. B.T.W the song that Romeo was singing was "We Want The Funk" by Parliament. Also I would appreciate if you guys would tell me what you want to see next; it'll really help me to update sooner! Well, ta ta for now!****  
**


End file.
